fuelfandomcom-20200213-history
Developer Races
The developer races (aka Indian Missions) are a compilation of races created by the developers that were unfinished, rejected in favor of other races, or otherwise unused in the final game. They can be enabled by uncommenting a line in the LoadMissionsTsc file. How to Unlock https://youtu.be/SjSy-cDATbE For this trick you need to first navigate to your respective FUEL install folder: *(Steam): \steamapps\common\fuel\ *(Retail): \Program Files\Codemasters\FUEL\ #Go to "GameTsc\Story" sub-folder #Open "LoadMissionsTsc.tsc" file (make backup first if you'd like) #Delete // from in front of "//BSource GameTsc\%1\indianMissions.tsc" #Save #Play - If you use the REFUELED mod, this line has been deleted from the file. You can still enable the races by adding this line to the end of the file. In other words, the line will change from this... //BSource GameTsc\%1\indianMissions.tsc ...to this... BSource GameTsc\%1\indianMissions.tsc What does it do? Good... Unlocks huge number (2676) of Race Editor courses devs made for testing Bad... The races can only be played by driving to their start gates in Free Ride. Additionally, none of the races show up in the menu or GPS. See the map for approximate locations of all races. Some of the races are broken (eg: the course outlined doesn't mesh with the checkpoints, so the competitors end up going in a circle like a circuit race while you're hitting check-points like an A-to-B race, or the course the AI takes is way out of the way to hit checkpoints while you take a more obvious route.) A lot of unmarked start gates grouped near-by are usually just variations on the same race (different race type, solo vs. competitors, etc, but using same course and finish point). You can see quite a bit of repetition at times. Some races have a start gates located at the finish gates of other races. These usually let you run the same course you just ran, but in the opposite direction and sometimes with a variation (eg: with competitors instead of solo). Good... As suggested, some of these races have competitors, and (better yet) have vehicles from all categories! (EG: usually just a hodge-podge random assortment of classes and vehicles for you to race against). Interestingly, it is possible for the Mysterious Trucks from Free Ride to appear as competitors. Of the races with AI, the maximum number of competitors is 15 and the minimum is 2. You start the race with whatever vehicle you're on when you enter it, so be careful bringing a road vehicle to an off-road fight. (Note: The "change vehicle during race" cheat sometimes doesn't work during these races.) Bad... The AI drivers in these races cheat more then they do on Legendary races. Typically, you'll see the lead four vehicles skate along the road like they're on rails to take an astounding lead, and unless you can find some crazy short-cuts there's usually no chance in hell of catching them. A particularly clear proof of the AI vehicles' insane grip ability can be seen in the races across the bridge over the large canyon in the Redrock Bluffs camp. The AI vehicles will often fall off the bridge into the canyon below, and then respawn at the bottom of the canyon. Since the game won't respawn you back onto the bridge if you fall off, you get treated to a deligthful view of your AI competitors magically driving up the vertical ****ing walls of the canyon until they reach the underside of one of the bridge ends, at which point they respawn back onto the road and continue to the finish. According to the Indian Missions file, the longest race is 57 km, located in Drownington Cove . One of the variations of this race is a checkpoint time trial set to 1 hour and 16 minutes. The maximum number of checkpoints in a race (excluding start and finish) is 40. The maximum number of laps in a race is 4. Some of the races are labeled as career races: 1 in Offshore Shack, 2 in Stargazer's Heights, 1 in The Hangar, 1 in Roughwood Hill, and 2 in Smokester's Crater. However, they do not appear to play differently from the rest of the developer races. **** Stargazer's Heights East: An A-to-B raid (around 3 miles) from the top of a mountain into a valley. Very difficult, as the AI racers (all motorcycles) drive in a straight line directly toward the finish, aided by their infinite grip and full speed cheats, while you have to navigate the forests and avoid falling off cliffs. **** Stargazer's Heights West: A long checkpoint race (over 10 miles), located near one of the challenges. Aside from the beginning part, which routes you down and up a mountain for no reason, the race takes place entirely along paved roads against other muscle cars. Unfortunately, about halfway through, the developer of the race placed 2 of the checkpoints facing the wrong direction, making the GPS and AI mess up. **** Offshore Shack: A checkpoint race (about 4 miles) downhill along mostly road against some an assortment of vehicles. This race is very difficult due to the cheating AI. Unfortunately, the race is inaccessible due to the race gate being in the exact same position as the Blitz Challenge gate. You can access it by manually adjusting the start position coordinates in the Indian Missions file. **** The Hangar: A short checkpoint race (about 3 miles) along a road against muscle car AI. Unfortunately, the routing is extremely convoluted, even though the checkpoints are a straight shot down the road, so the AI will go off on weird routes (they will eventually reach the finish, though.) **** Roughwood Hill: A checkpoint race (about 6 miles) along varying terrain against some SUVs and buggies. There are some good shortcuts to take, and the race is very difficult due to the cheating AI. **** Smokester's Crater West: A checkpoint race on mostly road against some SUVs and other vehicles. Since it is over flat terrain, the shortcut opportunities make up for the cheating AI. Unfortunately, the race is inaccessible due to the race gate being in the exact same position as a challenge gate (it will prompt you to start the race if you haven't unlocked the challenges in this zone, but starting the race crashes the game). You can access it by manually adjusting the start position coordinates in the Indian Missions file. **** Smokester's Crater East: A raid (about 6 miles) along road through a forest, against SUVs, and other vehicles. There are few shortcut opportunities due to the density of the surrounding forest, so this race can be a bit difficult. **** There is a race located in the middle of open water in Tsunami Reef. Since the race gate is located at the ocean floor, the only way to access the race is to teleport there using the debug tools, while driving the Trident hovercraft. Even though the race is entirely over water, the other AI racers can still win, since they are somehow able to drive underwater. Essentially you'll see a lot of unmarked start gates showing up (especially around the main drop location for zones and the start locations to GPS-marked career races and challenges). You'll need to ride around a bit to find them, which makes free riding more rewarding when you stumble across a new hidden start gate. EG1: From Offshore Shack's main drop point (where you start after fast-traveling to that zone), if you head directly north towards the Buggy Speed challenge marker on your GPS you'll come across a road that has start gates spread all over it. Keep riding and you'll notice even more scattered all over. Each of these is a different race: some solo, some competitive (with mixed vehicle class!). However, they all seem to go towards the same Finish Line up in the mountain. EG2: From Cauldron's Edge main drop point (at the ski lodge race course), you can head down to the street out of the race course. To the left you'll see a start gate. This starts a long, multi-vehicle race much akin to the Raid challenge. The opponents cheat like crazy, so you most likely won't win, but it's fun to race. If you head down the road some, you'll see more start points. There's one for a solo checkpoint race. At the finish to the race by the lodge, there's immediately another start gate that starts another multi-vehicle check-point run. Don't expect the hand-edited quality of the main career races. These races are treated like Race Editor races. IE: the kind you can make in the editor where you just select race type and drop way-points down. When you win it says "nice race, try editing it to increase the challenge" or some such. So, don't get your hopes up that you're unlocking some amazing, super-secret 3/4 of the game that'll blow your socks off with quality or complexity. Category:Game Mechanics